Feeling Good?
by slytherinsbestfriend
Summary: Hermione Granger may or may not have gotten unexpectedly drunk at the Gryffindor end of term celebration. Fred Weasley may or may not have unexpectedly decided to talk her. (Fremione/Oneshot)


**Author's Note:  
** I was extremely bored and I wrote this quickly. It's my first attempt at a one-shot, and there isn't much plot, mostly just banter and snogging. Please read and review. :)

 **Feeling Good**

The common room was packed. It was the last week of school before summer holidays and instead of classes, most students had the mornings off to study for examinations. This resulted many of the other students requesting an 'end of term' celebration, and Fred and George had delivered- sneaking dozens of bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey into the Gryffindor common room.

Naturally, Hermione had been furious when she found out, but Ron and Harry had managed to convince her to contain her anger and 'have _fun.'_ Hermione had scoffed and taken a corner seat on one of the many red and gold couches. She wouldn't participate, no. After all, she was a _prefect_ and it was her job to ensure that the younger students had a proper individual for whom to follow by example. She would only supervise, she had assured herself. _Lot of bloody good that had done her._

 __Hermione now remained in the common room, still sitting in the same seat she had originally sat in, only now she swayed slightly. Her fourth _or fifth?_ glass of firewhiskey in hand, and her cheeks pleasantly numb and tingly.

"Feeling good, Granger?"

Hermione stared sheepishly at the man who claimed the empty seat beside her.

"Hello, Fred." She smiled, "This is all your fault." She giggled, taking another sip of her drink.

" _My_ fault?" Fred feigned offense, "I think you have me confused with the _evil_ twin. I have done absolutely nothing." He raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Yes, _your_ fault." Hermione repeated, frowning, and she placed her drink down on the coffee table in front of her. Although it took her almost three tries to get in on the coaster. She turned to face him. "You're the one who brought the whiskey!"

"Wrong twin." Fred said innocently, tapping her on the nose. "You _are_ feeling good, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not feeling bad!" She said, slightly too loud, and she squinted at him as he suddenly went slightly out of focus.

"You're not going to report us to Professor McGonagall, then?" Fred smiled.

Hermione frowned again, "Why would I do that? You're seventh years. Term ends in a few days. They can't exactly _punish_ you. There's no point!"

Fred's grin grew ever wider. "I reckon I quite like drunk Hermione."

"I'm not drunk," Hermione said, giggling again, watching while Fred leaned back against the cushions, his arms behind his head, shaggy red hair wildly surrounding his face. _He's so pretty,_ she thought. Looking away quickly when she realized she had begun to stare. _Now you've done it Hermione._

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Were you just _staring_ at me, Granger?" He said, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"I was _not._ Absolutely not." Hermione snapped, "I was just taking a moment to appreciate your Weasley charm." _What? Weasley charm? Merlin Hermione, I think it's time you went to bed._

"Ah, the infamous Weasley charm." Fred retorted, "skipped a few unfortunate individuals though." He said, nudging his head in the direction of Ron. Who was flirting furiously and failing furiously with a thoroughly intoxicated Lavender Brown.

Hermione snorted, "Not interested in that charm anyways." She said.

"Oh no?" Fred removed his hands from his head and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. _Merlin._ His blue eyes were sparkling, taking in her every move. _What had she gotten herself into?_  
" _No."_ Hermione said firmly, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"Fancy someone else and their charm then?" Fred didn't fail to notice Hermione's cheeks turn a slightly darker shade of red, and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Might do." She said, narrowing her eyes and him and then immediately dissolving into a fit of giggles. "Might not."

"Anyone I know?" _You._

"I'd say you know him pretty well." She said, then her eyes widened and she quickly threw a hand over her open mouth. "I'm done talking. You won't be getting any more out of me tonight."

Fred stuck out his lip, pouting. "Why not?" He whined, "this was just getting interesting!" _For you, maybe._

Hermione sighed, grabbing a drink and finishing the remainder of the beverage off in one swallow, she put the empty cup back on the table and let her body melt against the couch behind her.  
Fred put an arm around her.

"You know you have plenty of Granger charm yourself, right?"

Hermione snorted for probably the one hundredth time that evening.

"Are you _flirting_ with me, Mr. Weasley?" _Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. What had she gone and asked him_ ** _that_** _for?_

 __"Might do." He replied, narrowing his eyes mockingly. Hermione's cheeks reddened even more, and Fred bit his lip. She was staring at his mouth. He leaned closer to her face, turning his head slightly to whisper in her ear. "Might not."

Hermione closed the distance between them. _Now I've done it,_ she thought, as her lips crashed on his. Fred froze. One hand resting on his knee, the other reached up tentatively and cupped her cheek.

And suddenly, Fred was kissing her back. Hermione was certain that either time had stopped or her brain had melted. She was positively oozing with giddiness, and her and Fred's mouths moved in perfect synchronization. She gasped slightly into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into hers.

She pulled back for a moment, hesitant, but his other hand reached up to grab a handful of her hair and she pulled towards him again. Letting herself melt into his mouth.  
She sighed as he pulled back. She hadn't wanted the kiss to end. She bit her bottom lip, staring up at Fred as he stared back down at her. Blue eyes meeting brown.

"I've only been wanting to do for the last three years." She said softly. Suddenly unable to meet his gaze.

"You're no the only one who has." Fred whispered back, lifting her chin to see her eyes again.

"Good." She replied, not knowing what else to say.

He leaned forward again, kissing her lightly on the lips, and whispered against her mouth, "Feeling good, Granger?"

She smiled. "Better than you'd ever know."

Neither realized that the entire common room had frozen to watch Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger snog as though their lives depended on it.


End file.
